Snuggle Buddies
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Tony is concerned about Bruce and asks him a surprising question. Cuddles ensue.


**Disclaimer:** No Avengers ownage for me

* * *

Bruce scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration as he put the finishing touches on his latest experiment. He was so tired, and he had no idea how late it was, but he couldn't stop himself from taking advantage of Tony's equipment in the tower that all of the Avengers now inhabited.

Bruce liked the lab-he liked being surrounded by all of the high-tech tools and having help from JARVIS. And though he had trouble admitting it to himself, he liked the lab because Tony was the only other person who would enter it. He felt as though it was the only place he and Tony could ever just be themselves, and work on new projects together.

Tony acted as a sort of inspiration to Bruce. He had achieved so much already and Bruce was eager to work with him. Even though there was more reason behind that then just wanting to do science together.

Suddenly Bruce heard a noise and was surprised to look up and see Tony entering the room. Obviously Tony was always in the lab, but it was really late...Bruce didn't mind, however. It didn't matter why Tony had come, but now that he was in front of Bruce, Bruce couldn't help but take in the appearance of Tony-something he never got tired of looking at.

"What're you still doing up?" Tony asked, his smooth voice making Bruce smile.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Fair enough. Are you still working on the same thing?"

Bruce didn't like to admit it because it just made him feel _weak_ but yes, he was still working on the same thing. He was still trying to find a way to keep the other guy from ever making an appearance again. But if he was going to admit it to anyone it would be Tony. He liked that Tony seemed genuinely interested, and acted less superior around Bruce then when he was around the others.

Nodding, Bruce said "Yeah, just running some more tests."

"Any luck?"

Bruce sighed. "Not yet. But I think I might be onto something-"

"It's late you know."

Bruce looked up at Tony, confused as to why he would be pointing this out. "Yeah, I don't sleep much."

"You look tired..."

Bruce was even more puzzled now. If he didn't know any better he would think that Tony was...concerned about him. "I'm fine."

"Oh...ok...I was just gonna go to bed and-" Tony stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. "You know what, never mind. You can keep working."

Bruce was really confused now. He hoped it wasn't just his feelings getting away from him but did it seem as though Tony was about to-no. No it couldn't possibly be that. Tony wouldn't...would he?

"What were you going to say?" Bruce asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Tony looked away, actually feeling slightly embarrassed but he knew there wasn't really a way out of this. He was _Tony Stark_ though...he should be able to do this. "I was...I was wondering if you would want to sleep with me tonight because you've been looking really tired lately and I think you could use some sleep and I have a special bed that might be more comfortable but you know what, forget it." Tony rambled. He couldn't believe he had thought this was a good idea-

"Oh, are you sure?"

Was that Bruce agreeing? "Well unless, I mean-"

"Yeah. Yeah sure, thanks." Bruce put down the tools he had been using, heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, feeling a bit more confident. He couldn't believe how flustered he became around Bruce. It took a lot to break the strong shell that was Tony Stark.

"Yeah. It's really thoughtful." Bruce began to follow Tony out of the lab, trying not to seem too excited. He couldn't believe that _Tony_ of all people, had just invited him to his bed.

Tony smiled to himself and led the way up to his room, Bruce walking beside him. Both of them remained comfortably silent until Tony spoke upon reaching the room. "I have some pajamas you can borrow I guess..." He said quietly, trying not to seem awkward. He really couldn't understand the effect Bruce was having on him, but it was certainly something new.

Bruce smiled and nodded, trailing behind Tony as he entered the large room and took the silky pajamas that were handed to him.

He went off into the bathroom and quickly changed, trying to make sense of what was happening. Tony had just asked him to sleep with him...because he seemed tired...that seemed more friendly than anything. But Bruce wasn't all that convinced. He tried to collect his thoughts so he could appear normal in front of Tony.

However, leaving the bathroom he was greeted by the sight of Tony lying shirtless in the large bed. Bruce felt his heart speed up but he took a deep breath. He couldn't let anything bad happen. Not now. He just needed to accept the fact that Tony slept with his shirt off. That was fine. So fine.

Walking over to the other side of the bed, Bruce smiled at Tony. "Thanks again. I guess I could use some sleep."

Tony watched as Bruce tentatively got into the bed, and then moved over a bit so he was closer to Bruce. Bruce settled himself, appreciating the fact that the bed was, in fact, much more comfortable than his own, and turned to face Tony, startled to see him so close.

Tony just smiled questioningly at Bruce, and when Bruce just nodded slightly he reached an arm out and pulled Bruce into the side of his body.

Bruce's heart sped up again and he tried to relax, allowing himself to rest his head on Tony's chest, right above the arc reactor. Tony, relieved that Bruce was ok with all this got more comfortable and whispered "Night Bruce,"

Bruce whispered "G'night Tony," in response, even though sleep was now the last thing on his mind. He was so comfortable and warm cuddled up next to Tony, and he was amazed at the fact this was happening at all. Technically it could be considered just a platonic gesture because Tony had been worried about him. But he wasn't so sure what exactly was going on. He tilted his head down a little and saw the light of the arc reactor glowing in the dark. He reached his hand up and gingerly traced the power source with his fingers. It mesmerized him, honestly. He was so amazed by the thought that the little blue light in Tony's chest was keeping Tony alive.

Tony watched Bruce silently, smiling to himself. He really did like Bruce, he realized. And he really liked the feel of Bruce leaning up against him and resting his head on his chest. Content, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Bruce, however, continued to admire the arc reactor. He felt as though him being able to touch it was intimate, in a way. Almost as though he was brushing his fingers across Tony's heart. He liked the thought, and loved the arc reactor for keeping Tony alive and warm and breathing right next to him.  
They were similar, in a way, he and Tony. They both had to live with something that could be viewed as a burden-something that made them different from most people. Sure Bruce turned into an uncontrollable green monster while Tony had to live with a metal contraption in his chest; they could technically be seen as completely separate things. Things that couldn't be compared. And yet, they were brought together. Two unlikely friends brought together through the common goal of saving the world. They shared their burdens, and now they were sharing a bed. Bruce chuckled to himself at the thought and nuzzled his head into Tony's neck. Maybe he was over-analyzing things. Maybe for now, he should just enjoy the fact that he was so close to Tony. He sighed happily, and finally allowed himself to close his eyes until his breathing evened out to match Tony's.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick little something I wrote last night after spending quite some time looking at the science boyfriends tag on tumblr. This is my life...

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
